Linger
by Chimera.Cain
Summary: Yuffie tries to find Cloud and they end up going for a motorcycle ride. Cloud and Yuffie. Clouffie


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Song Lyrics**

**Lyrics: Linger by Cranberries**

**Setting: Two years after meteor...not n****ecessarily **advent children...

**Anyways hope you guys like it!**

_

* * *

_

**Linger**

**Cloud & Yuffie**

**_If you, if you could return  
Dont let it burn, dont let it fade_**

Yuffie Kisaragi was scanning the streets of Edge, looking for a certain blonde warrior. She was in town for buisness for none other than her father, the great leader of Wutai. She figured she could stop by the Seventh Heaven bar and say hello to Tifa and Cloud before leaving. So she was none other than surprised when Tifa had informed her that Cloud wasn't there.

Actually Tifa had no idea where Cloud was.

Sure, Tifa would call Cloud's phone once in a while and leave messages, but they were never returned. Yuffie would always leave messages on his voicemail knowing that her messages wouldn't be returned. But she never thought that Cloud would fail to return Tifa's calls. That was when she took it upon herself to find him!

She had been searching for a while now, when she saw it. "_Cloud's motorcyle_!" her brain screamed as she saw the familiar vehicle parked outside one of the stores. She scurried over looking left and right for its owner.

Soon enough she caught Cloud Strife walking out of the shop adjacent to his bike. A proud smile formed on her lips as she had finally found him. He must not have seen her, for he walked straight giving her less than a glance.

**_I'm sure I'm not being rude_**

_**But it's just your attitude  
It's tearing me apart  
It's ruining everything**_

"Cloud! Hey Cloud!" she called waving her hands over her head. There was no way she was going to let him out of her sight…not when she worked so hard to find him. Cloud didn't answer only vaulted one leg over his motorcycle and searched his pockets for his sunglasses.

"CLOUD!! CLOUD!!!" This time she yelled…loudly. Her dramatic display caused heads to turn, although Cloud's head did not turn. She was sure that he had heard her that time…so what was wrong…? Was he ignoring her?

Once she caught up she took a moment to catch her breath, resting her palms on her knees and hanging her head. "Cl…oud…" she said in between breath's. "Cloud…didn't…you…hear me?"

Cloud looked forward, still not bothering to look at the young ninja.

"Cloud!! I know you know I'm here! I mean I'm **right** here! There's no way you can't hear me!" she said getting a little aggrivated. She stepped closer so that she was only a foot away from him.

"Hey…Yuffie…" he said in a deep tone.

A small smile appeared on her lips, so finally they were getting somewhere with the conversation. "Hey yourself! What you didn't see me?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No," her replied plainly.

"No you didn't see me?"

"No…I saw you," he said with the slighest of smiles on his lips.

Yuffie's mouth dropped open slightly. She wasn't sure if she was insulted or surprised. Insulted that Cloud had completley ignored her…or surprised that Cloud had said a joke and had what seemed like a small smile on his lips.

He turned his head to see the young ninja's exaggerated expression. His mako eyes scanned her for a moment, slightly looking her up and down. It had been two years since he had last saw her. She had grown out of her teeny teenager apperance, and looked more mature…older…prettier…

Cloud blinked realizing that he was staring, although Yuffie didn't seem to notice. She seemed too preoccupied with her thoughts to care where Cloud's eyes were wandering. When she didn't say anything Cloud took that as her cue.

"Well…see ya," he said as he reached in his pocket, pulling out a pair of sunglasses.

This seemed to catch the young ninja's attention. "Wh..what? Wait where are you going?" she asked taking another step. She placed a hand on the hood of the motorcycle and looked at Cloud's hanging gaze. He wasn't looking at her, only too busy turning on his bike. The rev of the engine started to drown out her voice.

"Does it matter?" he asked glancing up at her slightly.

"Yes! Yes it does matter! You never return my calls, and no one knows where you are half the time!" she screamed over the engine.

Cloud's glance faltered as he turned to look ahead. Whatever he was thinking was something he wasn't going to tell her. "Bye Yuffie, it was nice seeing you," he said with a wave of his hand and placed his foot on the accelerator.

A low growl came from Yuffie as her almond eyes narrowed at him. "What!? You're just gonna leave! Just like that!??"

When he didn't respond she resorted to drastic measures. In one swift movement she jumped from her spot and on to the back of the motorcycle, placing her hands lightly by his sides. She sat casually behind him grinning brightly. If she knew Cloud…she knew that he didn't let anyone…**anyone **ride his bike.

"Ha! Now what are you gonna do huh? Now if you wanna get rid of me you ha---ahhhh!!!"

Without giving Yuffie the time to finish her sentence or anything else Cloud pressed down on the accelerator. In a few seconds they were speeding down the streets of Edge.

"Cloooooud!!! Cloud! Stoooop!!! Okay I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!" Yuffie's eyes widened and then quickly shut in fear. Her raven bangs wisped in her face, as well as Cloud's blonde hair.. Her arms found their way fully around Cloud's waist and tightened in a frightful embrace.

Cloud slightly blinked as he felt Yuffie's arms wrap around him. When was the last time a girl had touched him like that? When was the last time he had been this close to someone? He couldn't remember…although he didn't flinch at the sudden contact. He just continued to drive until they were on the outskirts of edge…then further on to the open road.

Noticing that Yuffie was still holding onto him tightly he let out a light laugh, one that only lasted for a fraction of a second.

"Relax we're not gonna crash," he said still keeping his eyes on the road.

Yuffie opened one eye cautiously. To her surprise they weren't in Edge anymore. Since their ride had started she hadn't opened her eyes until now. A small gasp left her lips as she surveyed the scenary, it was calming in a way.

"Where are we going?" she asked resting her head as best she could on his shoulder. Her face was close to his, so close that their cheeks were almost touching.

"None of your buisness," he teased as he continued driving.

"What?! What do you mean none of my buisness?!"

"…"

"Cloud!!"

"…"

"You can't ignore me."

"…."

"What if I fall?"

"Yuffie, you're not going to fall."

"But what if I do?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do?!" Yuffie asked pestering him for fun now.

"You wont. I'm not gonna let you fall."

Yuffie was slightly taken aback by his answer, but she couldn't control the pleased look that appeared on her face.

"Promise?" she asked unconciously bringing her face closer to his.

Cloud just responded with a curt nodd.

"So you're really not gonna tell me where you're taking me?"

"…"

"So you're just gonna kidnap me and not tell me where we're going?"

"If I remember corretly it was **you** who jumped on to **my** motorcycle," he said turning his head slightly. He stopped the subtle movement as he felt his cheek brush against his and her hair tickle his forehead.

"Hehe..right…" Yuffie let out a slight chuckle followed by a brief moment of silence. "…So you're really not gonna tell me?"

"Yuffie! Will you let me drive?" he said as he did a turn on the windy road.

"…Fine…" she said sulkily. The young ninja slinked back into her seat. She pressed herself closely against him as she let her head rest against his back. Her breathing steadied itself as she closed her eyes, although this time it wasn't out of fear. The sun started to set, lighting the landscape with an ethereal orange glow. Soon she felt herself drifting off to sleep…

**_But you always really knew  
I just wanna be with you_**

Cloud had continued driving long after the young ninja fell to her slumber. He had felt her body go limp and lean against him like a pillow. Her tight embrace around his waist had loosened, so much that he was afraid she might fall. And he could **not** let that happen. Not after the conversation they had. A free arm held Yuffie around him for safety, as he continued to drive with one hand.

For some reason with Yuffie, he didn't feel the same loneliness he had when he drove on the open roads by himself. But with Yuffie when was it ever quiet? He didn't mind doing the deliveries by himself, but it was nice to have someone's presence with him. It was nice to hold someone close to him…it was something he hadn't felt before, but it was something he wasn't going to let go either.

It wasn't until the sun had set and the stars came out, he felt her stir behind him. A soft moan came from Yuffie as she slowly opened her eyes. A small inhaled sharply as she realized that it was alright night time. The stars were already out and the cool night air brushed against her skin. She was surprised that she hadn't fallen off, but when she shifted her arms she felt Cloud's hand intertwined with hers. He was holding her in place so she wouldn't fall, just like he said he wouldn't. She smiled leaving her hand entangled with his.

"Cloud? You awake?" she asked finding her place on his shoulder again. She looked at him with a fully awakened expression.

This time Cloud took his eyes off the road and looked at Yuffie with a dubious look on his face. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, but she would be able to tell his expression. He took a moment to look at her before he responded.

"I'm driving…of course I'm awake…" he replied turning back to the road.

Yuffie let out a small laugh. "You've been driving nonstop?"

"…"

Yuffie took his silence as his 'yes'. "Are you tired? You know we can stop if you want?"

Cloud just simply shook his head.

"I can drive for you if you want," she asked biting her bottom lip playfully.

Yuffie's offer was declined with a strong and firm "NO."

Yuffie pouted, although Cloud wouldn't see. She continued to talk and ask him annoying questions for the rest of the ride. He just simply responded with one word answers, or didn't bother to answer them at all. As they got further down the road Yuffie saw a familiar town. The revving of the engine slowly died down as Cloud turned the bike off as they entered the quaint village of Kalm.

"Kalm?" she asked still having her arms around Cloud's waist. He nodded briefly as he took his sunglasses off and pocketed them.

**_And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
do you have to let it linger_**

"You know you could have just told me we were going to Kalm," she said.

"I could have," he said as he vaulted off his bike, feeling Yuffie's arms brush off him…almost reluctantly.

He turned around and held out a hand. She looked up with her dark grey eyes getting lost in his, that she didn't even notice his extended hand. At that moment there was something that sparked inside her as she looked at him, looking at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before…the way he was.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie blinked as she finally saw his held out hand. "Oh!" She smiled placing a pettie hand over his. Vaulting over the bike, she copied what Cloud had done earlier…except much clumsier. She didn't realize that her legs had fallen asleep during the long ride and stumbled sideways off the bike. She felt Cloud's grip tighten on her hand as she felt another arm wrap around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck out of reflexes so she wouldn't fall.

He pulled her up right, keeping his arm around her waist for support. Cloud waited until she steadied herself and loosened his grip, but didn't let go. He bent his head down as Yuffie cocked her head up to look at him.

"Cloud?" she asked as her breathing became shallow and her heartbeat started to race. She took a step closer, being as close as she could ignoring his personal space.

The blonde didn't respond as he just continued to stare down at her. He watched her lips as she said his name…feeling her hot breath on his neck made his heart quicken. He licked his lips nervously as he stared at her with an innocent expression. He didn't know what to do…but he didn't want to let her go.

"C..Cloud?" she asked nearly choking on his name? Her glance lowered to hips lips that he started to lick out of nervousness. It made her spine tingle and made her wonder...

What would it be like to kiss him?

It was like he had heard her thoughts. His mako eyes closed as slowly closed the distance between them pushing her closer to him. His lips softly pressed against her as he kissed her sweetly holding her in his arms.

After a few moments he slowly brushed away as Yuffie slightly followed, wanting more. His eyes opened first, seeing her dreamy gaze as she opened hers. Her expression was filled with confusion, happiness, and excitement. For once Yuffie was at a lost for words.

Cloud smirked at her silence. "Thanks for coming with me."

Yuffie's mouth twitched into a smile. If she knew that would have happened she would have joined the Strife Delivery Service a long time ago! "You're…welcome…" she managed to say softly.

He took her by the hand he was still holding and led her into the town.

"So! Where we going?" she asked smiling mischievously. That seemed to be the question of the day.

Cloud only smiled, a true smile in a long time. "Does it matter?" he said repeating his words from before.

Yuffie smiled remembering their conversation earlier. She didn't care…and neither did he…as long as they were going together.

"No. No it doesn't," she said as she leaned on him as she walked. Cloud smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.


End file.
